Secret Admire
by hana-chan kirei
Summary: "Hm?" mata Hiruma menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di dalam lokernya, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sesuatu yang menurutnya amat ganjil itu, sekotak coklat? / HiruKarin pair, warning inside, mind to read and review?


**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warn: Crackpair, OOC, typos, abalism, AU**

* * *

"Hm?" mata Hiruma menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di dalam lokernya, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sesuatu yang menurutnya amat ganjil itu, sekotak coklat? Seingat otaknya, ia tak pernah meletakkan benda menjijikkan itu di lokernya, lalu dari siapa?

Pria setan itu menatap lekat-lekat coklat dengan bungkus perak tersebut, lalu dengan acuhnya ia membuang coklat itu ke sembarang arah tanpa memperdulikan betapa terlukanya seseorang yang telah meletakkan coklat itu di sana. Ia hanya tak habis pikir pada 'orang sialan' yang telah meletakkan benda itu.

"Hiruma …," seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari sana hanya dapat bergumam pelan dan sebisa mungkin menahan tangis kekecewaannya.

_._

_\Secret admire/_

_._

Tiga hari ini aneh sekali. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Hiruma sekarang. Dua hari yang lalu ia menemukan sepucuk surat yang langsung ia buang tanpa ia baca, kemarin ia menemukan sebatang bunga mawar yang langsung ia bakar, dan hari ini coklat? Gila!

Sebenarnya mudah baginya untuk menemukan siapa dalang dari semua hal aneh ini, tapi entah mengapa intuisinya mengatakan untuk tidak mencari orangnya. Apa pulalah tentang intuisi sialan ini, pikirnya.

_._

_\Secret admire/_

_._

Gadis berkepang itu sedang berjalan menunduk, sesekali tampak bulir air matanya berjatuhan dan cepat-cepat ia menghapusnya kembali.

Tiga hari sudah ia melakukan hal yang mungkin akan dianggap sangat aneh oleh orang-orang. Bagaimana tidak? Selama tiga hari ini ia meletakkan benda-benda 'pernyataan cinta' di loker seorang Hiruma Youichi, ya di loker komandan setan itu. Dan ini ketiga kalinya hadiah dari gadis itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh setan itu. Betapa hancur hatinya saat ini.

_._

_\Secret admire/_

_._

_**-Empat hari yang lalu-**_

Sore itu sepulang latihan klub, Hiruma sedang berjalan santai menuju apartemennya saat mata hijau _tosca_nya melihat sesosok gadis berkepang berpakaian seragam Deimon sedang dikerubungi oleh sekolompok pria berwajah mesum yang sepertinya sedang di bawah pengaruh minuman keras.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringaian khas setannya. Ia berjalan ke arah pria-pria mabuk itu, namun baru beberapa detik ia datang, sekolompok pria itu langsung lari tunggang-langgang hanya karena melihat sebuah buku hitam yang ia keluarkan dari saku jasnya. Oh, itu bukan _death note_, hanya sebuah buku ancaman berisi kelemahan fatal orang-orang yang hanya dimiliki oleh Hiruma.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap nanar Hiruma yang telah menolongnya. Matanya mulai basah dan kakinya bergetar ketakutan, namun hatinya sudah lega karena bisa selamat dari kawanan pemabuk itu.

Hiruma memperhatikan gadis itu sebentar, benar-benar seperti anak anjing imut sialan, pikirnya dalam hati. Disambarnya tangan gadis itu lalu ditariknya dengan kasar hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu limbung dan mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Cepat katakan di mana rumahmu, aku tak punya banyak waktu, Gadis Sialan!"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget karena hentakan Hiruma. Tentunya ia sudah mengenal siapa penolongnya ini, komandan setan dari Deimon yang tak ia sangka memiliki hati yang amat lembut di balik kekasarannnya.

Dengan masih sedikit terisak gadis itu mengatakan alamatnya, Hiruma yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui di mana rumah gadis itu langsung berjongkok membelangkangi si gadis dan dengan sekali perintah yang tak lembut, gadis itu kini mendapati dirinya sudah ada dalam gendongan punggung Hiruma.

_._

_\Secret admire/_

_._

Gadis itu sampai detik ini belum pernah menceritakan kejadian itu pada seorang pun. Ia merasa pasti tak akan ada orang yang akan percaya pada ceritanya itu dan lagi ia hanya ingin menyimpan kenangan indah itu untuk dirinya seorang.

Tapi sekarang sepertinya ia baru sadar, hal itu memang seperti mimpi. Tiga hari ini ia sudah melakukan hal yang sia-sia dan jua ia sudah membuat Hiruma kesal dengan kelakuannya sebagai pengagum rahasia.

Ia sadar, amat sadar jika ia tak pantas untuk menjadi seorang yang berdiri di samping Hiruma sebagai wanita yang spesial bagi setan itu.

Ia berhenti melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, di hadapannya kini terbentang sebuah sungai kecil yang indah dan bersih yang tak jauh dari SMU Deimon, ia hanya tersenyum miris kemudian duduk di antara rerumputan di sekitar sungai dan membiarkan tangisnya lepas di tepi sungai itu.

_._

_\Secret admire/_

_._

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat Hiruma melewati sungai yang sama dan menemukan sosok yang tak asing baginya.

Gadis itu terlihat sedang memeluk lututnya dan menundukkan kepala ke lututnya tersebut, terdengar suara isakan pelan dari bibirnya.

Hiruma memutar bola matanya, kenapa tak terpikir oleh otak sialannya selama ini jika tentu perempuan inilah yang meletakkan benda-benda aneh itu di dalam lokernya.

"Gadis Kepang Sialan!" setan itu memanggil gadis yang masih terisak tersebut.

Sang gadis terkejut kemudian refleks melihat ke arah Hiruma. Ia tak percaya komandan setan itu berada di sini dan memanggilnya barusan.

"Kau yang meletakkan benda-benda menjijikkan itu di dalam lokerku, 'kan?" satu pertanyaan dari Hiruma semakin membuatnya ingin menangis keras-keras, ia hanya dapat terisak kembali tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu!" Hiruma kesal karena pertanyaannya dijawab dengan isakan.

"Ma, maaf hiks, memang aku hiks, yang meletakkan barang-barang itu di lokermu, hiks." Gadis berkepang itu berbicara sambil terisak, kedua tangannya menututp wajahnya yang sudah bertampang tak karuan.

"Kalau suka bilang saja langsung!" Hiruma berhenti sebentar dan berbatuk kecil, agak terdengar salah tingkah, heh?

"Ehem, seperti ini, Aku suka kamu, Gadis Kepang Sialan!"

"EH—?" Karin menatap pria di hadapannya itu dengan membelalak tak percaya, sedangkan Hiruma hanya membalas dengan wajah datar _poker face_nya.

"Kau tuli ya, Koizumi Karin? Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau malah menjawab dengan 'eh'!"

Karin terkesiap, bagaimana Hiruma bisa tahu namanya? Dan lagi setan itu memanggil nama lengkapnya tanpa ada kata embel-embel kata 'sialan'. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa yang di hadapannya ini benar Hiruma sang komandan setan itu? Ataukah ini hanya ilusi dirinya? Gadis itu pun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak mendengarnya? Apa perlu kuulang lebih keras? Atau aku harus mengebor telinga tulimu itu?" Hiruma agaknya mulai tak sabar dengan Karin yang, yah tergolong lemot tersebut.

Karin menggeleng kuat-kuat, dikumpulkannya sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, diremasnya rumput di sekitar tempat ia duduk kuat-kuat sebelum ia mulai berbicara dengan suara parau khas orang seusai menangis, "A-aku …,"

Hiruma memutar bola matanya, "Ah sudahlah, tak perlu kau lanjutkan. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau juga suka padaku." Dan seringaian setan pun kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

* * *

a/n

Halo! Aku kembali dengan fict romance abal lagi dan tenang saja, ini one shot kok ._.d

Dan ini drabble pendek sekali yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul ide abal seperti ini T.T

Di sini aku menempatkan Karin satu sekolah dengan Hiruma di Deimon dan pasti orang seperti Karin memang nggak cocok pake blazer Deimon deh ._.v

Bagaimana? Hirumanya terlalu OOC 'kan? Kyahahahaha mau bikin fluff, eh malah romance gagal begini, entah kenapa kalau bukan AkabaXKarin kayaknya kurang kerasa unyunya, atau karena Hiruma nggak unyu yah? #eh

Maaf sudah menuh-menuhin archive dengan fict super abal ini ya, maaf T.T

Oh juga, reviewnya ditunggu loh! ;)


End file.
